


And there is no one else, I would rather be with

by emmanette



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, canon compliant (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanette/pseuds/emmanette
Summary: Isak and Even have just celebrated their six month anniversary of living together and are reminiscing about some of their favourite memories together, as well as talking about their future.





	And there is no one else, I would rather be with

**Author's Note:**

> I've never considered myself a writer, nor do I think I ever will, but this was an idea that popped into my head and my brain just wouldn't leave it alone. Eventually I figured I had to write it down, just to be able to move on. It's been sitting on my computer for a while until the very kind [Crazyheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart) gave me the courage to post it. Also, coming up with a decent title is clearly the most difficult part of this whole writing thing, so I borrowed a lyric from the LANY song "Dumb stuff" that I thought was fitting here. Anyway, hope you like it and please be nice!

Isak and Even are laying on the bed in their apartment. Even is on his back and Isak is laying half on top of him, his head resting on Even’s shoulder and his arm draped across Even’s chest, lacing their fingers together.

“Thanks for dinner, babe.” Isak mumbles, lifting his head slightly to press little kisses along Even’s jaw while he speaks. “Your cooking is always amazing, but this was… are you _sure_ you want to be a film maker and not a chef?”

Even chuckles and squeezes Isak’s shoulder. “I’m glad you liked it. I just wanted to make something special for our six month anniversary of living together.”

Isak smiles and reaches up to give Even a proper kiss. “If this is what you make for our six month anniversary of living together I don’t know how you’ll be able to top it for our actual anniversary!” Isak is silent for a second before adding a teasing “No pressure though!”

“What? You don’t think I can do it?” Even exclaims, mock offended.

“Well, I mean… you have set the bar pretty high for yourself now!”

“You’re right, so maybe you should be the one to cook our anniversary dinner instead?” Even suggests and Isak can hear the laughter in his voice.

“We both know that would be a disaster”, Isak laughs before adding in a more serious tone. “You do know you don’t actually have to cook anything though, right? As long as I get to spend time with you I don’t care if we get take-out or whatever.”

“I know”, Even assures him. “I like doing it though!”

Isak’s only response is to hug him tighter.

“Can you believe we’ve been living here for six months already, though?” Even asks when they’ve been silent for a while.

“I know. Remember when we first looked at this place and it was all empty? It kinda feels like yesterday!”

They get lost in conversation about everything that’s happened over their last six months together. That first night in the apartment when they’d collapsed on the bed together, exhausted from carrying boxes and un-packing stuff all day, when they’d been too tired to do much more than kiss lazily with the biggest smiles on both their faces because this was finally happening. When they hosted a moving in party for all their friends and the many FIFA-tournaments with the boys. There’d been Even’s graduation and Isak’s 18th birthday and all of their date nights with movies and cuddles and food from every corner of the world and all of the everyday mundane stuff like homework, driving lessons, grocery shopping, laundry and cleaning.

Lots of photos and other items from the last six months have been added to their wall, which is a constant work in progress with bits and pieces being added in whenever they find something that fits. Photos of all of their friends can now be found on the wall, their boarding passes from their flight to Morocco are stuck next to a selfie of Isak and Even on the balcony of their Moroccan hotel room. There’s a card from Noora, Eskild and Linn, saying that they’re welcome to come over to kollektivet and visit whenever they like (because apparently Eskild had insisted that a more formal invitation was necessary despite the fact that Isak and Even still hang out at kollektivet on a regular basis).

“It’s been the best six months”, Isak sighs, contentedly.

“Yeah, it really has been... But we did have some great times before moving in here too though!”

“You mean like when you stole all the paper towels just to get an excuse to talk to me?” Isak teases and Even laughs when he responds.

“I’ve already told you, I was desperate to talk to you and it worked, didn’t it?”

“It did”, Isak smiles as Even continues.

“But I was thinking more of when we smoked and made cheese toasties back at my place? And our first kiss, which if I may say so, was pretty special.” Even laughs, playing with his fingers in Isak’s hair.

“It was. And the day after our first kiss, when we spent all day in bed just talking, kinda just like this. And the day I texted you and you came over and I had to kick the boys out and you were still there in the morning and you made me breakfast.” Even kisses the top of Isak’s head. “And the kosegruppa Christmas party. And new year’s.”

“And the thing you did in the shower, don’t forget about that!”

“I still do that sometimes, so it doesn’t count!” Isak huffs.

“Oh, it counts!”

They’re both laughing but when Even stops to start talking again he suddenly sounds a lot more serious. “Hey, remember when we stayed in the suite at the hotel?”

Isak freezes for a second before hesitantly replying. “Yeah?”

Of course Isak remembers that night, but they’ve never actually really talked about it so he’s a little surprised Even is bringing it up. They had talked about everything else, Isak had apologized again and again for his comment about not wanting mentally ill people in his life and Even had explained the kiss between him and Sonja that Isak had witnessed at Emma’s party. They had talked and talked, clearing out all the past misunderstandings to make sure they were finally on the same page but they’d never actually talked about the night at the hotel. It always seemed like an unspoken agreement between them. That night held a lot of painful memories for both of them and because they talked so much about everything else they both knew the other just “got it”, no apologies or explanations about that particular night seemed necessary. But if Even wants to talk about it now, Isak is ready to listen, so he holds Even’s hand a little tighter and nuzzles his nose against Even’s neck to make sure Even knows it’s ok.

“I know I said a lot of stuff that night that probably didn’t make a lot of sense but I actually meant some of it, you know? That stuff about us getting married one day, I really wanted that back then and I still do. I mean, we could plan the wedding a bit differently of course, but the important thing is I want a future with you because you make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

Isak doesn’t say anything, sensing that Even is not done yet.

“It’s just, us talking about all of these things we’ve been through together reminded me of how all of the misunderstandings and everything happened because we never really talked about how we were feeling.”, Even continues. “And I know we’re better at that now but I still want to make sure you know how I feel. _I love you_. And just so you know, this isn’t a proposal or anything because I know we’re still young and we’ve only been living together for six months and we’ve not even been together for a year yet, so it’s all too soon but that’s still how I feel…”.

Even trails off. When Isak doesn’t immediately say anything he adds an “Ok, please say something now!” to fill the silence.

Isak crawls fully on top of Even, the biggest smile across his face, kissing Even slow and soft before pulling back, hovering inches above Even’s face.

“I love you too. _So much_. And this isn’t me accepting your non-proposal, but just so you know, I feel exactly the same.”

They’re both smiling as Even brings their lips together again.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me feedback, you can [find me on tumblr](http://emmanette.tumblr.com).


End file.
